


Intertwining Fate

by Fireyprincess1



Category: Karneval
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireyprincess1/pseuds/Fireyprincess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a cruel way to intertwine your fate with someone else who is different than you: not even human (Yet you fell) but with your past still haunting you how can you move forward? Love again? Simple if you wasn't stubborn you would of noticed; he was by your side but you didn't realize it or admit it so you fought with your heart after all this wasn't supposed to happen but yet it did Uro x reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining Fate

~~~Reader Pov~~~~   
I'm a wonderer. I travel from town to town, finding work for a couple of weeks and moving again before I get too attached to the villagers after all I'm trying not to fall in love. Not after what happened last time. 

Normally the towns I've been to are peaceful but this time it seems I have arrived at a terrible time.The town I'm staying at, is currently under attack by some inhumane black monsters that are devouring everyone but Circus, the countries most powerful defence organization funded by the Japanese government is now evacuating civilians out of the town while other circus members are killing these creatures. 

I looked around the town to find something I could help with and something got my attention at the corner of my eye; a boy no more than five years old who was carrying a bundle in his arms was running away from a black monster with a demented form of a human. . My eyes widened in shock as a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.   
“It’s a baby!” I shouted as I swing off my navy blue backpack which had my picture on it.I fumbled around with the knot at the back which had my red Katana tied to my backpack and once the knot was loos, I unsheathed my Katana then ran towards the black monster that was chasing after the little boy with the baby.Once I was close enough, I sliced through its leg and its blood busted out and all over the ground, but its blood was black!

'Black blood happens when the red blood cell's don't get that much oxygen into there system but even so the lack of oxygen, human's shouldn't turn into monster because of that!', I hastily thought while dodging a attack from the black inhumane monster. I quickly looked around for the little boy and the baby and sighed in refile when I saw them aboard the circus ship that they use to take them to safety. 

While she was busy looking at them, she didn't noticed the demented human-formed creature behind her. 

Kiharu & Kagiri pov: 

"Yahoo! that Ryuu dude is going well overboard! I wonder If those cute circus girls are holding up, Yahoo!", Kiharu shouted, excitedly while jumping. While looking over the town that is current swapped with varuga and bestial varuga, Kiharu could see a figure in the horizon facing off against off against a varuga and a big smile crept on Kiharu's face.   
"That's Interesting! Yahoo!", Kiharu shouted, excitedly and jumping once again. By his loud shout, he aroused his game additive red head; Kagiri from his console screen then Kagiri looked at his loud ecstatic friend with a slight interest in what he heard. 

"What's so interesting, Kiharu?” Kagiri mumbled pushing up his goggles while waiting for Kiharu to answer his question. 

"A person, a normal human being is facing off against a Varuga who isn't part of circus; do you think that there are a varuga? Yahoo!", Kiharu shouted and jumping yet again.   
"I don't know Kiharu only Uro-san would know she's a varuga or not and there is one way to find out but there's no limited edition circus items here so it's all yours idiot Kiharu unless you don't do anything quick about it otherwise I'll knock her out", Kagiri calmly said before pushing up his goggles and there's a mysterious glint in his eye. Kiharu gave out a "Yahoo!" before jumping up and down. 

"Shall we catch her or him...with all my momentum!?", Kiharu once again shouted, making a 'L' shape with his hand at the same time and getting ready to leap toward the other roof that's beside them to get to the human being with Kagiri and he's huge T-shaped backpack following behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~Reader Pov~~~~~~~ 

 

This inhumane creature is fast and strong and I'm thankful to my parents who runs a Kendo club and to other people who've I've meet on my travels but I'm running out of stamina 

 

'Running out of stamina....pretty fast too', I thought tiredly but still quickly jumped out of the way as the inhumane creature brought down it's arm looking-thing down to the ground and left cracks behind. 

 

I cringed, thinking that it could of been me, on the ground with a lots of broken bones then to be devoured by this inhumane creature and I face palmed myself for going out with grandpa on his 10km jogs every morning. Sighing, I didn't noticed that two other people entered the fray, until... 

 

"Yahoo! She's pretty cute!~", someone shouted from behind me and I jumped 15 centimetres away from where the voice was coming from the pivoted around to see who it was. There was 2 boys , one with redhead, a pair of red goggles with orange tint, wearing silver and white odd looking clothes and he has a T-shaped rucksack which is now dropped on the floor and the other is a blue head with the same coloured clothing but his t-shirt half way so it's showing his abs and he has a orange fluffy scarf around his neck. 

 

"Who are you!?", I wearily shouted, directing the questions to the two boys with odd clothing sense but there was only one standing in front of me. I could feel my eye's widening in surprise. 

 

'He was just there! that blue head guy!', I panicky thought, quickly turning around with my red Katana laying limp in my hands and ready to strike when necessarily after all I don't want to kill normal humans unless they attack me first. 

 

"Yahoo! over here!", the same voice shouted again and I turned around to the blue head guy crouching down on a branch of a oak tree but his smile frighten me the most because it looked sinister and dark and that inhumane creature that I fought is ugly, deformed and I felt scared thinking I was going to get devoured but I managed to defend myself. Suddenly a lump formed in my throat. 

 

'the inhumane creature isn't here anymore!...it fled because of me? it saw another human and devoured it?...no I would of noticed if that did happen...It can't be!! the creature was afraid of These two!?', I panicky thought and subconsciously I took a step back. The blue head seemed to noticed me taking a step back because his smile grew but he did something weird: He pointed behind me and curiosity got the better of me so I turned but at the same time a red blur came towards and I felt pain in my stomach. I felt that the hit sent a shockwave through my body and it made me feel faint and pass out and that's what I did but I collapsed on the redhead while mentally cursing that how weak I've become. 

 

Uro Pov   
I was looking through the data from the laptop, the data from how many humans were collected as food for the new made varuga’s after all there are trained before they are let out on a mission and If they fail a mission, they will be punished. 

 

Like how Kagiri and Kiharu is late from the last mission I sent them on: To try keep an eye on Ryuu movement's and report back if they found anything interesting. I was searching for information on the children called 'Nai' and 'Gareki' but no luck what so ever. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration because everything I had planned went to waste because of them (changed it from them because it didn’t make sense) darn circus freaks, toys of the low Japanese government and now I'm out of Palando's favour until I get decent result here and is allowed back. 

 

"Hey Uro-san! We are back!", Shouted Kiharu as he barged through Uro's office door with Kagiri who was playing with his game console with one hand and the other hand was holding a black rucksack with something big inside it and Kiharu was holding a red katana with black blood on the edge in his left hand and the other hand Kiharu was holding a navy blue backpack with a photo of a girl on it. I forgot about them being late about the report and my interest went straight to the bundle on Kagiri's shoulder. 

 

"What is that?” I said in a stern tone, walking towards them and pointing toward the bundle in Kagiri's shoulder. They both noticed my tone of voice and they started shivering in fear. Kagiri quickly threw the bundle onto the cream 3-seater sofa; quick took off the black rucksack then hide behind the cream sofa with his head slight peeking over. 

 

My eyes widen in surprise at what is laid out; A teenaged girl no older than 17 or 18 is laid out on the cream sofa with her (S/L) (H/C) spread all around her on the cream sofa and she was wearing an old tattered white T-shirt with a V-neck and boy black shorts with a marron belt and black flat shoes. But that's not why I widened my eyes in surprise for, it was this: She looked pretty beaten up. 

 

"What did you do?", I asked in monotone and I saw the heads of these two idiots start to tremble a little more but Kiharu got bold and stood up on quivering leg's and I saw him deep breath then he opened his month: 

 

"w-w-we d-didn't DO a-a-a-anything!” Kiharu shuttered, scared of my presence but still managed to make a sentence that made sense. I smirked at this. 

 

"Then who did?", I sternly asked, crossing my arms and starting to tap my feet (a sign I was getting impatient) and I glared at Kiharu. 'Can he be any slower? I've got work to do!' I thought, irately. Kagiri popped up from behind the sofa and ran to Kiharu, seeing his fate so he answered instead. 

 

"A v-v-v-varuga", Kagiri also shuttered scared to death. My eyes widened even more and I looked at the teenaged girl lying on the sofa and a frown made it way to way face. 

 

'She survived an attack from a varuga but how?' I thought, logically thinking of explanations to how she survived this attack then my eye's caught the black blood soaked red katana. 

 

'I see! The katana is hers! but she must be pretty skillful if she survived so from a house that teaches kendo and martial arts...most likely pretty near', I thought then I turned on my heel, walked around my desk and sat on my black leathered computer chair then I started to look from local kendo clubs run by famous families but there's no local kendo within 15 km. 

 

I looked back at the teenaged girl and I though ran through my head: 'she ran away?’ So I research missing people from within 15km radius but same result: no one with her profile is missing from 15km away. I sighed, tiredly. I heard some groaning so I quickly looked towards the sofa where the teenaged girl was and I saw that she was stirring awake turning onto her side then finally her (E/C) eye's opened and meet mine. 

 

~~~~Reader Pov~~~ 

 

When I came too, I first noticed that my head was pounding...well I guess that happens when I haven't drank anything in the past three day's or eaten if I remember correctly after all I ran out of money I saved up from that woodcutting job from the last town and that's why I was in that town, Merumerai was it?. Who knows but I think it might be. Then the agonized pain came, groaning I turned onto by side then opened my eye's. I took a deep breath as I looked into a strangers, red-orange tinted eyes from over a top of a laptop. 

 

"So you're awake, Good. Now to ask some questions", The stranger said, walking around his desk then leaning on sides of the desk with his arms folded across his chest. Surprised I quickly sat up on I was on my knee's then I knew something was off, I wasn't in Merumerai anymore after all I could see tree's and fields outside the window while in Merumerai it's all rocks, mountains and sand. Panicking I looked around for a exit but only found one door and one window behind this strangers but that redhead and blue-head lads might be here too so chances of going to the door and escaping?...yeah none. 

 

"You won't make it far, you know that right? After all you went against a Vaurga and lost and those two" stranger said, pointing towards the cream coloured sofa and saw the blue-head and redhead was hiding behind it. "Are the same but more human-ish", the stranger finished then started to walk towards the door but half way there he stopped, turned around, looked straight at me and beckoned me with his fingers as a sign to follow him. Groaning, I stood up and walked towards him knowing that it was what he wanted me to do and I didn't want to get into anything bad.Once he noticed I was 'Obeying' him, he started walking again and I followed. 

 

Then I remembered he wanted to ask some 'questions' but what about? 

 

'I seriously don't like this! not knowing who this person is, is enough to make me weary but this dude looks like he can kill plus he's got them two at his side.....crap...what have I done to deserve this? well...nothing can be done now', I angrily thought, at myself for going to this Merumerai town to find work but I needed to eat. 

 

I followed the stranger down many hallways about three or four so It looked like he lived in a big house for only 3 people...weird right? what's going on with this palace well I'm not sticking around after this 'questioning' and going to a town near by to look for a job then get something to eat and drink. The stranger stopped at a old oak wooden door, got a key out from his pocket and opened the door. Then he did the weirdest thing, he held the door open for me while bowing so I went into the room.whispering a 'Thank you' before I was completely inside the room. 

 

The room was 10 by 14 square with only a few things in it: old wooden dress table, old wooden wardrobe and a 3 set of draws on the left. In the middle this was a big rectangle window with a small ledge so I could easily sit on it and a random chair in the corner then on the right there is a single bed with a red rose quilt with red square pillows. 

 

"I'll begin now", the stranger said in a bored tone so I quickly sat cross-legged on the bed, the bed dipping under my weight and I looked at this stranger, waiting for him to begin then I remember something: I don't know his name! 

 

"Umm...what's your name?", I timidly asked and I'm a little nervous for some strange reason so I wanted his name before we start and I'll only answer vaguely so it goes through quicker. 

 

"Uro", Uro said while grabbing the chair from the corner and set it direct from the bed then sat on it with his leg's apart, his body a bit learning forward and his hand's clasped onto of his knee's. 

 

"What's your name? full name", Uro sternly asked me. I jumped at the first question because all the job's I had I went by a different name because I didn't want Them to find me but I have no choice here. 

 

" [F/N] [L/N]", I responded to his question in all honesty because somehow I have a feeling that he would know if I was lying and I don't want to know what he did with lairs. Uro nodded as if he was pleased with the answer then he straightened out his back. 

 

"Date of Birth?", he continued inspecting me, his eyes constantly looking at mine and he somehow looked happy or it was a facade. 

 

"[your date of birth]", I responded and facing his eyes head on. He smirked. 

 

"So your {AGE], humm...Name of parent's, alive or dead?, Uro kindly asked, this is a sensitive question to anyone. 

 

"[D/FN} and [M/FN] but both dead", I responded, closing my eye to stop the tear's from flowing but no luck, a single tear fell on my cheek and without warning Uro leaned forward and wiped the tear away but he also by licking off the tear from his thumb then he straightened so he's back was to the chair. 

 

"Any siblings?", Uro continued to ask, gently. I shook my head. My parents already had a handful with me so they didn't want any more children which is a shame because I wanted a little sister or brother but no luck considering they got a divorce 2 years ago and they meet now and then on my birthday but not for long. 

 

"What was you doing in Merumerai, at the same time as Circus, the national defence organization no less?", Uro suddenly said, his tone left no room for arguments or lie's because his tone made me shiver like If I said a wrong thing something could happen and it wouldn't be pretty but right now his eye's are boring into my soul and demanding a explanation for my being there. 

 

"My parent's died about 2 months ago and no one wanted to take me in so I bought some supplies and started travel town to town, at some point I got a job working at a bar in Karasuna but then I moved on after a couple of weeks so I earned enough money along the road for more supplies. After a couple of months I didn't have a pound left so I needed another job and Merumerai was the next town I was going to and when I arrived the attack had already began", I said, looking at the bedsheet on the bed instead of looking into Uro eye's. Uro sighed I couldn't tell if it was in frustration or relief but uro stood up, put the wooden chair back to it's original place then looked at me. 

 

"I see. So you have no contact with Circus but now this is hard",Uro stated as he walked towards the door. "Stay in this room while I decide what to do with you", Uro continued talking while facing the door like he didn't want to show me his expression that he has on his face then he walked out of the door. 

 

'Click' 

 

I heard the door locked behind him but I didn't run up to the door and beg for him to let me go not like 'last' time so I just simply curled up into a ball on the bed with a duvet around me and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: On wattpad,qutove and fanfiction.net too  
> spread the word and leave a comment


End file.
